


Portus

by femme4jack



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Resurrection, previous canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Ratchet's anchor assures him, yet again, that he is back.</p><p>
  <b>References previous loss of canon character</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvation, Even Undesired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532357) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Ratchet's systems roared online in response to the flux, a consuming gravity well where his sparkcore had been. Before the first keen escaped his vocalizer, the beloved and sturdy field was meshing fiercely with his, flaring with the ancient spark beat of the one no longer gone. 

"I've got ya, Ratch," Ironhide murmured in his audial, arms tightening around his cohortmate from behind, cannons spinning in response to flux-borne threats. "Not goin' anywhere." 

"Not without me, you slagger," Ratchet managed to say through the static, shifting his bulk to face his anchor.

Without needing be asked, Ironhide parted his plates.


End file.
